1. Field
The present application relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to systems and methods for controlling communication flow based on available resources.
2. Background
Wireless communication apparatuses are constrained in terms of resources such as memory, processing capacity, heat dissipation capacity etc. When such devices are used, for example, for data calls at very high throughput in a fading environment, the devices may run out of memory or computing capacity. The devices may also heat up to an unsustainable temperature. Thus, it is desirable to control flow for such devices in order to keep the devices with in a safe operating conditions.